Cato and Clove
by Athena is my Mommy
Summary: This is a short story about Cato and Clove (The tragic lovers) from the Hunger Games.


Clove: Cato?

Cato: Yes

Clove: Its Clove...

Cato: How have you been?

Clove: I've been ok, you?

Cato: I've been alright

Clove: *hides the bruises on her arm*

Cato: "Hey what's with your bruises?"

Clove: What bruises?

Cato: "The ones on your arms. are you are ok?"

Clove: Cato...

Cato: "what?"

Clove: Im fine, just a little sore. That's all.

Cato: "I can tell it's more seriously what's wrong"

Clove: Nothing, really...

Cato: "You sure?"

Clove: *shakes head and cries*

Cato: *starts to brush her hair back*

Clove: *hides face in your chest*

Cato: "You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Clove: I want to... Really bad...

Cato: Tell me

Clove: My dad...

Cato: He did this?

Clove: *nods*

Cato: Anything i can do?

Clove: I dont know...

Cato: *Brushes face* "Well tell me if there is"

Clove: Im just scared...

Clove: Can i stay with you?

Cato: Of course

Clove: Okay... I may need some new clothes... *looks at you*

Cato: We can go into town later and get you anything need to stay over

Clove: Okay... Cato?

Cato: Yes?

Clove: I-I love you... *looks down*

Cato: *Lifts her head up* I love you to Clove

Clove: *smiles slightly*

Cato: C'mon let's get you some clothes *Kisses cheek*

Clove: Wait.

Cato: What?

Clove: *kisses his lips softly*

Cato: *Hugs her and kisses back*

Clove: *pulls away* Sorry...

Cato: What?

Clove: Sorry i kissed you...

Cato: It's fine i-i liked it

Clove: You did?

Cato: Yes

Clove: *stands on her toes and kisses him*

Cato: *Picks her up and kisses her*

Clove: *Smiles in the kiss*

Cato: *Puts her down* Let's go get you some new clothes

Clove: Ok. *takes your hand*

Cato: *Walks towards town hand in hand*

Clove: Where should we go first?

Cato: Dress shop?

Clove: Sure.

Cato: *Walks into dress shop still hand in hand*

Clove: *comes out with tons of new clothes*

Cato: Where to next?

Clove: Up to you.

Cato: Shoes?

Clove: I have plenty.

Cato: Shirts?

Clove: Covered. I can easily sneak into my house without me going through that again.

Cato: You sure?

Clove: Yes, babe.

Cato: *Kisses cheek* Want to get some lunch?

Clove: Yes. My dad hasnt fed me in 2 days.

Cato: *Looks at you stunned*

Clove: Im fine, Cato. We better hurry though. I need some of my shirts, pants and shoes

Cato: Ok what do you want to eat

Clove: Something good. Last thing i need is something nasty.

Cato: Chicken?

Clove: Sure. *kisses his lips softly*

Cato: *Brushes her hair* Let's go

Clove: *smiles and takes your hand*

Cato: Clove look isn't that your dad *Points inside the Chicken restruant*

Clove: Oh no...

Cato: Quick inside the shoe shop *Runs inside shoe shop carrying her*

*her dad walks out, thinking he saw her*

Cato: He's coming quick get behind that rack of shoes

Clove: *hides behind the rack*

Cato: *hides bags behind another rack*

Clove's Dad:*Looks at Cato* Is Clove in here

Cato:*Shakes head*

Clove: *silently swallows hard*

Cloves dad:What was that.

Cato:Me that was me

Clove: *comes out*

Cloves dad:What are you doing!

Clove: N-Nothing...

Cloves dad:You are

*Cato punches her dad grab the bags tosses her over his shoulder and run towards his house*

Clove: *cries softly*

Cato: Don't cry my house isn't that far we can make it

Clove: Cato, put me down.

Cato: *Puts her down*

Clove: *runs back to the shoe shop with two knives out*

Cato: Clove Wait *Puts down bags and follows you*

Clove: *gets to her dad and stands in front of him*

Cloves dad:Oh yeah what are you going to do?

Clove: Try me...

Cloves dad:*Reaches for knives*

Clove: *flips back and kicks him in the stomach*

Cato:Clove c'mon lets go

Clove: Im not finished yet. *runs up to my dad and hold a knife to his throat*

Cato:Clove don't do anything you'll regret

Clove: Give me one good reason i shouldnt cut you up right now, dad!

Cloves dad:*Tries to get up*

Clove: *pins him down* TELL ME!

Cloves dad:Because i'll treat you better!

Clove: You said that once and look at you now!

Cato:Clove c'mon leave him you can stay with me

Clove: *puts the knives back and kicks her dad in the face* You deserve it...

Cloves dad:That all you got *Gets up and wipes blood from his face*

Cato: *turns around* What do you want?

Cloves dad:*Grabs shoe and throws it*

Clove: *stabs a knife in it*

Cloves dad:*Throws 2 pairs of shoes at Cato*

Clove: Cato!

Cato:*Grabs shoes* Try us

Clove: Cato...

Cato: What?

Clove: Dont... My dads capable of anything.

Cloves dad:*Brings out dagger* Come at me

Clove: I got into this mess, i have to finish it. *kisses you*

Cato:No i'm helping*Brings out his own knife*

Clove: *whispers in her ear* Im gonna ambush my dad. Keep him busy.

Cato:Ok

Cloves dad:Are you lovebirds done or are we still fighting

Clove: *nods to Cato*

Cato:Still fighting unless your done oldman

Clove: *pins her dad down*

Cato:*Stabs his leg*

Cloves dad:*Howls in pain*

Clove: *stands up*

Cato:Lets go Clove

Clove: *sees blood gushing out of her leg*

Cloves dad*Gets up smiling*

Clove: *falls to the ground* Cato... Go...

Cato:*Throws knife and pegs her dad in the chest*

Clove: Go...

Cato: No i'm not going without you *Picks her up carefully*

Clove: *cries in pain, her dad standing up silently*

Cato:*Looks at Cloves dad* How What?

Clove: Just run!

Cato: *Runs with her on his shoulder*

Clove: Cato...

Cato: Yes? dont worry well be at my house soon

Clove: Hurry... He's right behind us...

Cato: *Runs faster*

Clove: *Cloves dad throws a knife towards Cloves head*

Cato: *Moves so it lands between his shoulder blade* *Drops to knees* Clove go my house is up on that hill only a few yards away go

Clove: No! You stayed for me, im staying for you!

Cato: Ok make sure you kill him

Clove: *stands up* I will,

Cato: *Lays head down on sidewalk*

Clove: Cato... One more thing...

Cato: Yes?

Clove: *kisses him deeply*

Cato: *Deep content sigh*

Clove: *rests her head against his* Fight to stay alive for me...

Cato: Yes..hurry he's close

Clove: Promise me! *sqeezes your hand tightly*

Cato: I will

Clove: *stands up and charges at her dad*

Cloves dad:*Throws knife*

Clove: *dodges it and throws it back*

Cloves dad:*Howls in pain as it hits his head*

Clove: *pins him down*

Cloves dad:What are you going to do

Clove: What should i do?!

Cloves dad:Nothing

Clove: And why not?

Cloves dad:Because you love me

Clove: Why should i love you?! After beating me, starving me, and cutting me. You think i love you?!

Cloves dad:Yes

Clove: I dont.

Cloves dad:LIES!

Clove: I can now see why mom is dead... If you loved her, you wouldnt beat me or anything!

Cloves dad:Your right...

Clove: You never loved her... You always blamed me for her death! I hate you...

Cloves dad:But it was your fault!

Clove: No it wasnt! Im not the one who tricked her!

Cloves dad:Yes!

Clove: Give me one good reason how her death is my fault.

Cloves dad:You weren't there to help

Clove: I was at school!

Cloves dad:...

Clove: Explain that! You never pulled me out of school to say goodbye to her... You wanted me to think it was me... Why?!

Cloves dad:No... dark truths are behind that day

Clove: Tell me!

Cloves dad:Make me!

Clove: *very slowly stabs his heart*

Clove: Better hurry, your life is on the line.

Cloves dad:*Howls in pain*

Clove: TELL ME!

Cloves dad:Why should i!

Clove: *stabs the knife in deeper* you will die... TELL ME!

Cloves dad:*Howls in pain* Fine!

Clove: Why?!

Clove dad:First off...Shes not dead

Clove: How am i supposed to believe you?!

Cloves dad:She can't die... but she couldn't stay

Clove: Why did you want me to think she was dead?!

Cloves dad:It was her idea

Clove: Liar... She cared about me, unlike you. She wouldnt lie to me...

Cloves dad:She did care but there are things you don't know that would take too much explaining

Clove: Tell me! Now!

Cloves dad:Shes immortal!*Howls in pain*

Clove: *stabs even deeper* LIAR!

Cloves dad:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'm not lying!

Clove: *stands up, kicks him in the face and runs to Cato*

Cato:*Moans*

Clove: Cato... Talk to me..,

Cato:Your alive

Clove: Yes baby...

Cato:He dead?

Clove: No. He should be though.

Cato: Why?

Clove: He's a liar...

Cato: *Moans*

Clove: Shhh... Im here. What do you need?

Cato: Water

Clove: *pulls out a bottle of water*

Cato: *Grabs for the bottle*

Clove: Slow down...

Cato: Tell me what happened

Clove: *a knife flies and cuts just above my right eye*

Cloves dad:You think i'm done

Clove: Im done with you.

Cloves dad:Do it

Clove: *helps Cato stand up*

Cloves dad:Oh yea what is he gonna do

Clove: Cato, can you show him?

Cloves dad:show what

Clove: Go ahead...

Cloves dad:*Throws knife at Catos head*

Clove: *catches it and throws it back* nice try dad.

Cloves dad:What the

Clove: *Pins my dad down* Cato, wanna do the honors?

Cato:*Brings knife down on your dads heart*

Cloves ad: Wait!

Cato: *Pauses*

Cloves dad: *he secretly pulls out a knife and stabs me*

Cato: Clove!*Stabs your dad in his heart*

*he dies and Clove doubles over and falls*

Clove: Cato...

Cato: *Kneels at Cloves side*Baby stay with me


End file.
